Fear
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: [Complete]Fear. It’s an instinct everyone has. It’s that feeling we get at the pit of our stomachs knowing all too well that it can’t be good. Oneshot


Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny. Nor do I own episode 4.**

* * *

Cagalli walked into the room where Athrun was currently at; sitting on the couch with his fists resting on his knees and his head looking down. She didn't know if she should bother him. Let alone disturb him from whatever he was currently thinking. "Athrun…" 

He looked up from the maroon carpet and into her golden worry-filled eyes. "Cagalli…"

She walked toward the couch and sat down beside him. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange ever since,"—she looked down—"the battle."

Athrun tensed. "I-I'm sorry it's just that…"

"I understand," Cagalli whispered.

Athrun looked at her. He knew she had an idea of what he was thinking. He knew that she knew that he was losing his self-control. He knew very well that she knew that he was thinking about aiding in the war again. But he wouldn't go, he won't leave her alone. He raised his hand and grabbed hers, lightly squeezing it. "Cagalli…I…I won't leave."

She looked up at him. "Athrun, I know that…I…it's just that…" she trailed off. It's just that I wish that I could believe it, she thought.

"I'm not leaving Cagalli. I'm staying right here with you. I swore that we'd protect each other, that _I_ would protect you. I don't go back on my word," he put his finger under her chin and tilted it up. "Believe me."

Cagalli hesitated. "I believe you Athrun," she placed her hand on his cheek and faintly smiled. "Now let's go, it's getting late."

He nodded. He got up and helped her stand up. They walked out of the room and headed to their resting corridor. The door opened and closed behind them. Athrun sat down at the desk and Cagalli sat down on the bed.

"It's so frustrating how nothing ever goes the way you want it…" Cagalli said breaking the silence.

Athrun looked down. "I know how you feel…And it's frightening to feel that way; to know that you don't hold all the power to stop a war from rising." He looked up at her. "Cagalli, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"So, then why do I have this feeling that it won't be? That something's will be hindered?" she replied hoarsely.

Athrun stood up and sat down next to her. "Don't think that way, it's not like you."

She looked up at him. "Athrun, I feel so powerless, like everything that was once under my control is slowly going out of my reach," she grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm afraid that you'll leave," she admitted.

Athrun brought their hands up to his chest and leaned in to kiss her. He let go of her hands and held her face securely in his hands—deepening the kiss.

She returned the kiss leaning in more, trying to get as close to him as possible.

He pulled away from her, taking in some much needed oxygen. He brought their foreheads together and looked into her amber eyes. "I won't leave you. I promise," he breathed.

Cagalli put her hand over his on her cheek. "Athrun…" what else could she say?

He kissed her forehead and got up. "I'll let you go to bed. You must be tired."

"Yeah, I kind of am," she whispered. She kicked off her shoes and laid down. She stared at the wall. "Athrun…."

"Yeah?"

"I….I'm sorry."

He sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for Cagalli."

She said nothing. I know she thought, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. That everything once said will no longer matter.

* * *

**And here is the one-shot. It was…difficult in a sense because I did it all on the computer without writing it down on paper first. I'm not the type to just type it up before outlining or writing it first. Now, after re-watching episode 4 on ondemand, I couldn't help but notice the looks Cagalli threw at Athrun. Yeah so this is by far the shortest one-shot I've done. Amazing isn't it? That I wrote such a short story for once in my life. sighs Well I'm currently working on another with a different anime. It's called: Vampire Knight. You guys should REALLY check it out. It's so awesome! Uh…I heart it lots! Lol. Well I'm going to go and due my history hw. Such a drag……. Oh and school sucks. But not for long! YAY! I get to cook tomorrow in Foods class and I get to be assassitant cheif! Hell yes! Scones here I come! And zomg...I want Grindhouse!**


End file.
